Zinnia (PuppyLuvr06)
Zinnia is a new RainWing WIP of mine. Because I have tons of characters I should be doing backstories for, but instead I’m just going to add up to that list! Mainly because I A: stink at making backstories and B: don’t even have one planned out for the character. "Look who's digging their own grave" That is what they all say; you'll drink yourself to death __notoc__ ~This character belongs to Puppy! Please do not use anything on this page without her permission! Thank you!~ Look who makes their own bed, lies right down within it And what would you have left? Appearance Zinnia has the appearance and scale-changing abilities as any RainWing would, though always has it set to a certain color- one which you’d rarely see her without; if you’re lucky enough to see her at all. Her main scales are set to a burnt orange, almost gold or bronze like. Most of her other scales are pinkish-purple, almost matching some of the flowers she was named after. Her other scales are set to a light gold or bronze, sometimes only slightly lighter than her main scales. Zinnia keeps her frill and underwings a mustardy color, with a more grayer version of her underscales as the color of her spikes. Her eyes are dark brown, and she normally frowns at everything around her. Zinnia is a tall dragoness to say the least. It’s actually better that she didn’t live in the Rainforest; she would’ve been too tall to easily move around the forest unlike the rest of her tribe. She’s almost taller than an average SkyWing her age (which I am going to pretend SkyWings are taller than most), and long and elegant she is. Her wings fit perfectly with the rest of her frame, mending together into a dragon you’d think is older than she is for many reasons. She wears no jewels; if she ever found any she’d use them in her crafts. Zinnia has nothing but her experience to show off her riches, as she uses an odd system of communication to be able to get her supplies without needing to leave home. Out on the front doorstep, drinking from a paper cup You won't remember this Living beyond your years, acting out all of your fears You feel it in your chest Backstory Words Your hands protect the flames From the wild winds around you Icarus is flying too close to the sun And Icarus' life, it has only just begun It's just begun... Personality Zinnia has always tried to control a certain outcome for the better. Most of the time failing, though. She has a natural talent for painting and sculpting, and uses that money to live off of- with a few essentials as well. Only a few dragons has interacted with her in person, not to mention that there was only one dragon that ever got close to the young artist. That dragon changed her into the dragon she is today. Almost working, scaring, and overall just killing herself from the inside out. If a dragon was to come across her now, in her secluded state of fear, pain, yet hope for something better, they'd most likely see a dragon they didn't expect. Putting on a smile is one of the hardest things to do. She's a tough critic on everything she sees, and hard on herself as well. Zinnia wishes she'd see some sign to her future, but only sees the moments of her past. Although, she is a strong-willed dragoness, despite her many falls that dot her past. She works hard to finish her missions, and "no" has almost become her most famous phrase. Zinnia is rumored to indulge in several things she probably shouldn't, though, and won't even deny it. Everything she's ever done is showed in her art- her birth, her love, her years of the wrong heart, and the pain it finally took to say no- even if it was hidden behind even the best of critics' eyes. Standing on the cliff face, highest fall you'd ever grace It scares me half to death Look out to the future, but it tells you nothing So take another breath Relations Ex- Zinnia was close to her ex, back when they were together, before she moved away far from his reach. She used to think of his as an idol; now she fears for the day that he finds her again and reclaims her as his. He’s cost her many things, and yet no one has bothered to notice. Only Zinnia’s works show glimpses of what she’s too terrified to tell. Name- Maybe Zinnia met somebody else? A friend? Another foe? Somebody? Anybody? Who knows, because this is not helping my “I have too many WIPs” problem. Your hands protect the flames From the wild winds around you Icarus is flying, too close to the sun And Icarus' life, it has only just begun Other * a zinnia is a flower * Another song that I draw inspiration from when writing about Zinnia is Halsey’s “Hopeless”, which might be turned into the lyrics instead of Bastelle’s “Icarus” This is how it feels To take a fall Icarus is flying Towards an early grave Gallery Photos You put up your defenses when you leave You leave because your certain Of who you want to be... Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)